


如何成为一位合格的董事长秘书？

by KakoiClaudia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakoiClaudia/pseuds/KakoiClaudia
Summary: 全面辅佐董事长是作为秘书的职责，斋藤秘书如是说道。
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	如何成为一位合格的董事长秘书？

*  
“董事长，这是策划部门今天提交的新企划，请您过目。”

凛将一沓文件毕恭毕敬地交到研磨手中，随后垂手立在桌前。

“如果没有其他吩咐的话，我就先出去了。”

“啊……等一下，斋藤。”

研磨将文件搁置在手边，有些苦恼地揉了揉额角。

“呃……其实也不是什么大事，只是我不太习惯这样的上下级关系，所以……”

“所以？”

研磨艰难地在脑海中检索着措辞，凛则如同往常一样一本正经地注视着他。

“所以……在我面前不用这样毕恭毕敬也没事。”

自从这位新秘书入职之后，由于对方过于恭敬的态度而产生的困扰始终缠绕着研磨，此时终于得以一吐为快，他不由得暗自松了口气。

“我只是在完成自己的工作而已，董事长。”

“……？”

意料之外的回应顿时让研磨不知所措。在原地静候片刻之后，见上司没再有任何下文，凛礼节性地点了下头，转身离开了办公室，留下惨遭回绝的董事长独自一人在办公桌前无语凝噎。

*  
最近新入职的总裁秘书在公司内广受好评。除了待人过于客气而略显冷淡之外，无论是为人还是工作能力都可以说是无可挑剔。

原本有些不自在的研磨很快发现，凛并不是只对自己毕恭毕敬。准确来说，她对待每一个人都是同样的礼数周全，丝毫挑不出任何破绽。这一发现某种程度上让他安下心来，不再纠结于所谓的上下级关系。

只是身边有这样一位如同机器人一般时刻精密运转的秘书，为研磨董事长的办公生活增添了不少意想不到的波折。

*  
“打扰了，董事长。二十分钟后有一个会议，请您提前做好准备。以及现在午休时间已经结束了，请您不要在工作时间打游戏。”

听见凛说话声的那一刻，原本正与游戏中的BOSS酣战的研磨手一抖，差点把游戏机砸在自己腿上。

没想到时隔多年，孤爪董事长竟然还有机会体验到中学时代躲在房间里熬夜打游戏，猝不及防被父母抓包时的惊险刺激。

“………………知道了，这一关马上就打通了。”

“好的。在您结束战斗之后，这些会议相关资料，请您过目一下。”

说话间，研磨已经打通了游戏。他将游戏机放到手边，接过了凛递来的文件。

“那么我先出去了，十五分钟之后再来叫您。”

刚走到门口，凛突然又折返回来。研磨抬头用略带疑惑的眼神看着她。只见她轻轻拿起桌上的游戏机，以桌角堆着的厚厚一沓文件作为掩体，将游戏机严严实实地藏在了文件后面。检视了一番隐蔽效果之后，她看起来颇为满意，再次向研磨点头示意之后，转身离开了办公室。

“………………？”

*  
周末晚上，研磨舒适地仰卧在沙发上，手指飞快地在游戏机按键上移动着，进行着一番激烈的厮杀。忽然间，放在边上的手机响起了消息提示音。干脆利落地一击解决了最后一只怪物，研磨一把捞过手机，解开了锁屏。

当看到发件人一栏显示的是董事长秘书的名字时，研磨着实大吃一惊。凛显然不是一个会在工作时间以外联系自己的人，这不禁让他疑惑是否出现了什么突发状况。点开消息之后，其中的内容让他陷入了沉默。

【董事长，请不要忘记今晚八点的直播。】

【……你怎么知道的。】

【今天上午您在推特上发了直播预告。我猜测这个时间段您可能正躺在沙发上打游戏，有些担心您会忘记这回事，所以提前十五分钟来提醒一下。】

看到这条消息的那一刻，研磨下意识从沙发上一跃而起，小心翼翼地环视了一圈房间，寻找着可能存在的监控摄像头的迹象。随即他就意识到自己的过激反应，无奈地嗤笑一声，重新坐回了沙发上。

【我当时说的是“可能会有直播”，万一真的忘了也没事。】

【让这样的“可能”成为确切可行的确定事项，正是我作为秘书的工作之一。】

盯着手机屏幕上这一行极其符合斋藤秘书风格的发言看了半天，研磨决定放弃和对方就“可能”一词进行更为深入的讨论，转而起身去打开直播用电脑。

*  
“呼……终于结束了……”

看着满屏道别的弹幕，研磨靠在椅背上伸了个大大的懒腰。此时，桌上的手机再次响起了消息提示音。

【直播辛苦了，董事长。请早点休息，晚安。】

研磨瞥了一眼对话框上方所显示的时间，由于游戏打得太过入迷，连续直播了三个多小时，此时已经将近十一点半。

“小凛每天都这么有精神，真佩服你啊。”

“规律的作息和充足的睡眠有助于保持精力充沛，高桥部长您可以尝试一下调整作息。”

“是吗？小凛一般几点睡觉？”

“最迟十一点之前。”

“诶……那还真是挺早的呢，要是我的话，恐怕做不到吧。”

前不久在公司碰巧听到的对话不由自主地浮现在研磨脑海中。

该不会是因为直播的缘故让斋藤今天这么晚才睡吧……突然冒出的猜测让研磨莫名有些心虚愧疚起来。

【你也辛苦了，晚安。】

回完消息后，看着逐渐暗下去的手机屏幕，研磨的思绪漫不经心地飘到了这位董事长秘书身上。

有点难以想象斋藤看游戏直播的样子……话说她会打游戏吗？像她这样的人肯定从小到大都是模范好学生，说不定从来没有碰过游戏。算了，下次问问她吧。

*  
日光透过窗帘的缝隙钻入昏暗的房间，在地板上留下斑驳的印记，床头的手机从刚才开始就震个不停，研磨只得撑起沉重的身体从被窝里探出身，随手一划接通电话之后，将手机贴在耳边。

“董事长，现在已经九点半了，您还没有出现在公司，请问出什么事了吗？”

凛一如往常的平静嗓音在耳边响起，研磨瞬间清醒了一些。

“啊……我身体有点不舒服，今天可能去不了公司了……”

电话那一头传来研磨沙哑又虚弱的声音，听起来比平时还要有气无力。凛皱了皱眉，将手机换到左手中，腾出右手拿过放在桌角的日程安排翻看起来。

“明白了，董事长。我现在就对今天的日程进行调整，然后过去您家。大约一小时后见，这样安排可以吗？”

凛口中吐出的一长串话在研磨昏昏沉沉的脑袋中盘旋了数秒，待他完全理解了对方的意思后，不禁在被窝里一个激灵。

“诶？不用特意过来，我在家休息一下应该就好了。”

“在董事长出现特殊情况时做好万全的应对也是秘书的职责之一。请您先好好休息，等我结束手头的工作之后立刻过去。那么，先失礼了。”

研磨还没来得及再次推拒，凛已经率先切断了通话。盯着手机屏幕发了会儿呆，研磨自暴自弃地叹了口气，甩开手机，一头扑倒在枕头上。

*  
大约一小时后，门铃如约响起。

研磨将头埋在被子里，自欺欺人地告诉自己那只是幻听，然而门铃声显然无视了他的意愿，依旧锲而不舍地每隔两分钟规律性地反复响起。

“唉……来了——”

最终，研磨只得认输，老老实实从被窝里钻出来，慢吞吞地拖着脚步去开门。

“打扰了，董事长。”

门一开，出现在眼前的是凛那张熟悉的扑克脸。闯入视野中的还有放在她脚边的两大包东西，透过塑料袋隐约可以看见里面装着各种食材和药品。

“根据董事长平时的生活习惯来看，家里应该没有常备药品和食材，所以我就自作主张一起买过来了，希望您不要介意。现在请您先回床上躺着，我需要为您量一下体温。”

凛轻松地将两个巨大的塑料袋提起来放进客厅，一边催促研磨回房休息，一边在其中翻找温度计。

而此时的研磨已经放弃抵抗，认清了乖乖任由这位秘书小姐摆布方为上策这一现实。

*  
“38.5度。董事长，您发高烧了。”

看了一眼温度计上所显示的数字，凛如同向重症病人宣布诊断结果的主治医师一般，一脸凝重地注视着躺在床上的研磨。

“是吗？睡一觉可能就好了吧……”

研磨往被窝深处缩了缩，有些困倦地闭上眼睛。

“请您不要说得这么轻描淡写。我先为您贴上退烧贴，然后去熬粥，请您喝完粥之后再吃退烧药。如果下午还没有好转的话，我就送您去医院就诊。”

伴随着一句轻轻的“失礼了”，研磨感觉到额头上传来一阵冰凉的触感，稍稍驱散了由于高热而产生的浑浑噩噩之感。他勉强睁开眼，看见凛正俯身仔细地为自己抚平额头上的退烧贴，表情还是一如既往的严肃认真。

这个人无论做什么事情都是这么一板一眼，研磨在昏昏沉沉中这样想道。

*  
“37.2度。看来热度已经逐渐退下去了，但还请您不要放松警惕，继续好好休息。”

吃过药后，研磨又睡了一觉，再次量体温时，热度已经差不多消退。凛似乎松了口气，连带着表情也显得柔和了一些。研磨怀疑这可能只是发烧所导致的错觉，毕竟他也纳闷自己是怎样从那张万年不变的扑克脸上看出了细微的表情变化。

“董事长有什么想吃的吗？生病的时候可以提一些任性的要求。小时候每次生病，母亲都会这么跟我说。”

任性这个词怎么看都与面前的人完全不搭边。研磨忍不住有些好奇地盯着她看了一会儿，试图在脑海中构想出年幼的斋藤秘书在生病时向母亲撒娇的场面，可惜最终以失败告终。

“请不用顾虑，只要是力所能及的要求，我一定尽力为您实现。”

“唔……那就，苹果派吧。”

“明白了。虽然之前没有制作苹果派的经验，但我会尽力尝试，请您稍等。”

“啊，其实也不一定非要是苹果派，你别太勉强……”

凛郑重其事地点了点头，带着上司交给自己的重任走出了房间。

*  
迷迷糊糊间被涌入鼻腔的食物香气所唤醒，研磨才意识到自己在等待的过程中，不知不觉倚在床上又睡着了。

“您醒了吗？苹果派做好了，不知道合不合您的口味……”

呈现在自己眼前的是一份香气四溢一看便知烤得恰到好处的苹果派，实在令人难以相信这是初次尝试的成果。

研磨拿起叉子小心翼翼地戳起一小块苹果派送入口中，脸上瞬间露出了猫咪被顺毛后的满足神情。

“……这真的是你第一次做苹果派吗？好好吃……”

研磨一边脸颊鼓鼓地咀嚼着口中的食物，一边开口赞叹道。

“您喜欢就好。我还泡了红茶，请慢用。”

当时录用斋藤的时候，可没有想到她会是这样一个无懈可击的全能型人才。尤其是苹果派烤得这么好，实在是不可多得的才能。研磨慢吞吞地享用着香喷喷的苹果派，默默感叹道。

*  
“啪嗒”一声关掉吵闹不休的闹钟，研磨在被窝里翻了个身。睁开眼后，第一个出现在眼前的居然是一个毛茸茸的脑袋。他当即选择闭上眼，再次睁开，眼前的景象依然没有发生变化。盯着面前的脑袋端详了片刻，记忆逐渐开始倒带。

“等您睡着之后，我再回家休息。”

昨天晚上斋藤确实这么说了，随后没过多久自己就睡着了，等再醒过来就是现在……研磨无奈地叹了口气，思索着应该如何叫醒趴在床边的人。

没等研磨行动起来，凛似乎已经被刚才短暂的闹钟声吵醒。她迷迷糊糊地揉了揉眼睛，缓缓直起身来。

头发由于睡了一夜有些毛躁地翘了起来，脸上留下了明显的压痕，看起来与平日里的干练形象大相径庭。

原来斋藤也会有这样的表现啊……趁着对方还没彻底清醒，研磨有些好笑地悄悄将她观察了一番。

“早上好，董事长，身体好些了吗？”

尽管看起来还没睡醒，凛对于研磨的身体状况倒是依旧十分上心。

“嗯，已经没事了。倒是你，怎么趴在这里睡了一晚上？”

“原本想稍微看一会儿文件，等您睡着就回家，结果不小心自己也睡着了……”

斋藤居然害羞了，真是稀奇……短短一个早晨，反倒是比起以往数月，更加让研磨感到自己身边的这位秘书是一个活生生的人类。

*  
“董事长！听说今天早上有同事看见你和斋藤小姐一起出门上班，是真的吗？”

在洗手间偶遇了财务部的村田，对方一看见研磨，立刻兴冲冲地凑了过来。

“……看错了。别多管闲事，回去工作。”

研磨霎时间警铃大作，一脸嫌弃地后退一步，摆摆手示意对方赶紧离开。

“诶？可是刚才有人去问斋藤小姐，她说是真的啊。”

斋藤……你让我说你什么好……研磨只能在心中长叹一声。

“………………她记错了。你快给我回去，下周要交的企划书写完了没？”

“糟了！我错了我错了——这就回去写！”

*  
“董事长，请不要紧张。现在是午休时间，您可以尽情打游戏。”

凛面无表情地看了一眼在自己进门的同时猛地虎躯一震的研磨，将一张表格放到办公桌上。

“我只是来把下午的行程安排交给您而已。出于时间冲突的原因进行了一些微调，请您稍后确认一下。”

“………………好的，我知道了。”

研磨不无遗憾地看着由于方才的操作失误而血量堪忧的游戏角色，在一大群怪物的围攻下，屏幕上最终还是出现了GAME OVER这一行大字。深深叹了口气，研磨将游戏机放到一边，瘫倒在办公桌上。

“对了，斋藤。”

突然想起了之前的疑问，研磨开口叫住了凛。

“怎么了，董事长？”

在凛毫无情感波动的注视下，研磨一时间有些退缩，但最终还是硬着头皮问出了口。

“你玩游戏吗？”

“玩过一些。”

“啊……有点意外。还以为你会回答从来没有碰过游戏之类的。”

“只是略有所知而已，并没有什么大不了的。”

意料之外的答案让研磨微微瞪大了双眼，他从桌上支起身，重新把游戏机拿在手里。

“既然这样的话……要不要试试看这个？”

打开游戏画面后，研磨将游戏机递到凛面前。这一举动让她露出了有些困惑的神情，尽管如此，她还是配合地将游戏机接了过来。

“基本操作的话——”

研磨刚想稍微解释一下基本操作，低头一看，凛早已利落地开始了游戏。

在观赏了“模范好学生”斋藤秘书接连斩杀一连串怪物，一路杀进BOSS战后，研磨感觉自己几乎彻底丧失了语言能力。

“这完全不是只‘玩过一些’的程度吧……”

“之前玩过类似的游戏，可以举一反三。”

“……这是用‘举一反三’就能解释的问题吗？”

“……难道不是吗？”

灵巧地躲开BOSS放出的技能，趁机上前给予对方致命一击后，凛平淡地放下了手中的游戏机，抬头看向研磨。

“算了……既然斋藤你打游戏这么厉害，下次直播的时候要不要试试一起组队？”

“我吗？万一给您添麻烦的话就不好了。”

“……你是不是对自己的水平有什么误解？凭你一个人就可以秒杀绝大多数玩家了，更何况还有我在。”

“您过奖了。既然如此，那就恭敬不如从命了。”

想象着到时候观众们由于凛所展现出的惊人技术而大吃一惊的场面，研磨完全忘记了数分钟前自己惊讶到失语的血泪教训，暗自期待起了下一次直播。

*  
“晚上好，我是KODZUKEN。今天请了一位，呃，朋友，和我一起打游戏。SAIRIN，来打个招呼吧。”

“晚上好，各位。今天第一次玩这款游戏，还请大家多多包涵。”

当凛的声音响起的那一刻，弹幕立刻炸开了锅。观众们纷纷猜测着这位神秘嘉宾的身份，以及游戏技术究竟如何。

而游戏开局之后，在场观众显然就和之前的研磨一样，在凛所展现的高超技术带来的巨大冲击之下，争先恐后在弹幕里嚎叫了起来。

“‘SAIRIN要真是第一次打这个游戏的话我就把键盘给吃了’……为什么要吃键盘？”

正好瞥见这条弹幕的凛有些困惑地发出疑问，没想到激起了弹幕的又一波嚎叫。

【啊啊啊SAIRIN看到了我发的弹幕！】

【可恶！那我也要吃键盘！SAIRIN小姐看看我！】

【前面的给我站住！我也来吃键盘了！】

“为什么大家突然间都开始吃起了键盘？”

“……别理他们。”

“明白了，董……KODZUKEN先生。”

*  
直播过后，研磨一时兴起翻看了一下评论区，发现不少人都对凛的表现津津乐道，其中不乏对她一见钟情的热情观众。

【SAIRIN小姐操作弓箭手的时候真的帅呆了！感觉我的心都被她射出的箭给击中了……】

【你想得美，明明击中的是我才对！】

【上面两个打起来了，既然如此SAIRIN小姐就归我了。】

“想得美。”

研磨闷闷不乐地哼了一声，抬手关闭了网页。

*  
“哟，研磨董事长，最近和秘书小姐进展如何？”

“……我挂电话了。”

“诶诶诶——等一下，研磨，你就这么对待自己的多年好友吗？！”

“阿黑，你好烦。”

“我可是非常认真地在关心你的近况啊。”

“……这和斋藤有什么关系？”

“毕竟我也算KODZUKEN直播间的忠实观众。最近看你和SAIRIN小姐互动很频繁……那声音一听就是斋藤秘书吧。”

“……然后呢？”

“然后——我这里正好有两张排球比赛的门票，不如你们两个找时间一起去看吧？”

“你让我和斋藤一起去看排球比赛？阿黑你脑袋没事吧……”

“有什么不好嘛，我看你们都不像是会对看电影或者游乐园感兴趣的人，正好趁此机会让斋藤秘书见识一下研磨董事长不为人知的一面~”

“……你想得还挺多。”

“那我就当你答应咯。过两天给你把门票拿过去。”

*  
眼看门票上的日期逐渐临近，研磨仍然没有找到合适的时机邀请凛一同去看比赛。眼看这个周末比赛就要举行，周五一整天研磨都有些心不在焉，视线时不时就飘向放着门票的那个抽屉。临近下班前，他终于鼓起勇气叫住了凛。

“斋藤，这周末你有空吗？”

“目前没有安排。怎么了，董事长？”

“嗯……有个朋友给了我两张排球比赛的门票，不知道你有没有兴趣一起去看？”

有些忐忑地等待着对方的回答，研磨已经在心中做好了一旦遭到拒绝就将出主意的黑尾吐槽一顿的准备。

对于上司突如其来的邀请，凛略微歪了歪脑袋，露出有些迷茫的神色。

“排球比赛吗？可是我对排球并不怎么了解……”

本以为大概率会得到直截了当的回绝，此时对方的回应着实让研磨松了口气。

“没关系，有什么看不懂的问我就好。”

“……那就麻烦您了。”

*  
“斋藤？”

“董事长，您好。”

听到凛所特有的平淡无波的声线，研磨才确信自己没有认错人。只是面前这个一身漆黑的人，实在是与自己平日里所熟悉的斋藤秘书相去甚远，甚至让他产生了现在立刻回家一趟重新出门的冲动。

此时的凛身穿缀满铆钉的皮夹克和长及小腿肚的薄纱裙，脚蹬马丁靴，即使当即赶去摇滚演唱会现场也绝不会令人感到突兀。

“……你这身打扮……是怎么回事？”

“这样穿有什么不妥吗？”

“不……就是……有点好奇。因为和平时感觉很不一样。”

研磨艰难地组织着语句，试图掩饰自己的震惊之情。

“其实是因为之前从来没有参加过这样的活动，所以打电话向母亲请教应该怎样着装。她告诉我不如穿得朋克一些，来配合体育比赛的热烈气氛。”

“哈……那还真是……确实很朋克。”

僵硬地扯出一个微笑，研磨决定不在这个问题上过多纠结。他突然间有些庆幸平时每天上班时，凛都一丝不苟地穿着职业套装，不然自己心肌梗塞的概率绝对会大大提升。

*  
“斋藤你清楚排球比赛的规则吗？”

“双方队员隔着球网把球拍来拍去？”

“……我知道了，那就先简单给你讲一下规则。”

两人进场坐定后，趁着比赛开始前的工夫，研磨决定给排球知识无限接近于零的秘书小姐紧急展开补习。

“董事长对排球很了解呢。”

“还好吧，可能因为中学的时候是排球部的。”

“诶？”

研磨还是第一次看见对方如此惊讶的表现。瞪大的双眼和微张的嘴将原本的严肃一扫而光，反倒显得有些可爱起来。

“真是让人意外，您居然会加入运动类社团。”

“阿黑非要拖着我一起参加……不过，打排球还挺有趣的。”

下意识将视线转向球场，研磨脸上露出了有些怀念的神情。

“不知道董事长打排球的时候会是什么样子，实在让人好奇。”

听到这话，研磨有些诧异地转过头，正对上凛若有所思地注视着自己的视线。

“还真少见啊，你居然会好奇别人的事情。还有……难得的休息日，就别叫董事长了。”

“明白了，那就……孤爪先生？”

“嗯。”

*  
观赏完激烈而又精彩的比赛之后，时间尚早，两人在体育馆前的林荫道上缓缓并肩而行。

正值初秋，午后的阳光带着融融暖意洒落在树梢，金黄的落叶旋转着轻轻飘落，其中一片调皮地落到凛的肩头，随即又乘着风姗姗离去。

“斋藤。”

“嗯？”

“你总说全面协助我是作为秘书的工作，你也确实是一个可靠的秘书。只不过……我希望自己也能成为，对你来说值得依赖的对象。”

有些不自在地避开凛静静注视着自己的视线，研磨装作不经意地看向远处一群正在嬉笑打闹的少年。

“请不要担心，您在我眼中一直是一位值得依赖的优秀上司。”

被一如既往极具凛本人特色的耿直发言噎了一下，研磨尝试再次组织语言。

“呃，我想说的是……要不要考虑一下，不止是作为全面协助我的秘书，同时也作为互相扶持的恋人，和我在一起？”

强装镇定的研磨董事长终于鼓起勇气转头对上斋藤秘书的视线，却发现对方依旧一脸平静，只是略带疑惑地歪了歪脑袋。

“……我不太明白您的意思。”

世界上就是存在这样不打直球就永远接不住的人吧……研磨苦着脸无可奈何地叹了口气。

“唉……我是说，和我交往吧，斋藤。”

“啊。”

看着此时一脸恍然大悟的凛，研磨努力克制住再次叹气的冲动。

微微蹙眉思索了一阵，一本正经的斋藤秘书再次发言。

“可是……我不知道如何作为恋人相互扶持。”

对方一脸为难的模样让研磨忍不住弯了弯嘴角，他靠近一步，向凛伸出了手。

“没关系，我也不清楚。一起慢慢学吧。”

“那就请您多多指教了。”

轻轻将手放到研磨的手心之上，凛的脸上也染上了浅浅的笑意。

*  
“董事长，这份文件请您签字。”

“……凛，既然都已经交往了，称呼是不是可以改一下？”

“现在是工作时间，请不要讨论私事，董事长。”

该说不愧是斋藤秘书吗？即使是交往后仍然如此一板一眼。想到这一点，研磨只能扬起一抹苦笑。

“………………我知道了，不好意思。”

“没关系，请您下次注意就好。”

目送凛手拿文件翩然离去后，研磨向后靠在椅背上，长长叹了口气。

下班时间刚过，照旧响起了富有规律性的熟悉敲门声。

“今天要一起回去吗？”

走进门的身影似乎略微踌躇了一下，随后轻轻从口中吐出了对方的名字。

“研磨。”

笑容悄悄攀上嘴角，研磨起身走到凛的身边。

“嗯，一起回去吧。”


End file.
